


[授权翻译]不可避免/Inevitable

by swflora_sw



Category: Interstate 60 (2002), Swordfish (2001)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Fuck Or Die, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swflora_sw/pseuds/swflora_sw
Summary: O.W Grant 是一个生活在现代美国的“精灵”，他有一个能使愿望成真的烟斗，令他的客户们在 60 号州际公路旅行时实现他们的愿望。在为两个追求不同目标的男人提供帮助时，他决定这两个人应该相遇——即使这次相遇将是一场混乱的、可怕的碰撞。含有强迫内容（还是温馨的——这很奇怪）。灵感来自电影版本的 Scott/Logan （还有暴风女）。





	[授权翻译]不可避免/Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inevitable (Swordfish/Interstate 60 crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557799) by [sg_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fic/pseuds/sg_fic). 



> Many thanks to sg_fic for the great story and giving me the authorization to translate it into Chinese.

    “愿望成真”是一个到处通用的浪漫的词。

    O.W Grant 不是一个精灵。他也不是一个爱尔兰矮妖，尽管浅色蓬乱的头发暗示着他的爱尔兰血统。如果你问他，（你通常不会这么做，因为你只有在他想让你看见的时候才能看得见他，而且他所做的决定从来都没什么理由）他会说他就是一个凡人，只不过碰巧拥有某些不寻常的能力。

    幸运（或者不幸，这取决于你在问谁）早就不再是他在乎的东西了，你只要相信那个古老的猴头烟斗具有神秘的力量，而他就是能控制那个神秘力量的走运的王八蛋。嗯，从某种角度而言，就是这样。

    他让寻求引导的人们踏上那条超自然的 60 号州际公路。如果他喜欢某个人，就会与他结伴同行，帮助他达成与自身的和解。如果他不喜欢某个人……好吧，如果这样，他就会忽视某个重大变故，让那人的愿望完全按字面上的意思得到实现。

    如果他 _真的非常喜欢_ 某个人（他真的非常喜欢 Neal Oliver，那个可怜的、蓝眼睛的、天真的小坏蛋），那么，他会为他感到难过，因为如果人们许下了不得的大愿望时——他们就必须受苦。大事需要付出艰苦的努力，甚至牺牲……

    ……而 Neal Oliver 想要得到的东西，实在是太了不得了。

    这天是 Neal 22岁的生日，他遇到了 O.W. Grant。Neal 一家在他父亲最喜欢的餐厅里相聚庆祝，在礼物和笑脸中，侍者打扮的 Grant（对了，他有很多张面孔）给 Neal  端来了生日蛋糕。

    他一眼就看出 Neal Oliver 是个迷途羔羊，那个烟斗立即满含期待的闪亮起来。Grant 鼓励 Neal 许一个愿望，他原以为 Neal 会跟所有人一样为自己许下某个具体的好处，但是令他吃惊的是，Neal 吹熄蜡烛后告诉大家他希望得到自己生活的答案。

 _不错哟_ _……_ Grant 的烟斗里开始冒出绿烟，魔法生效了。

    “我相信你的答案就在这里。”

    此时，Neal 的父亲自以为是的将一封录取通知书递给他那热爱美术的儿子，这封通知书来自他自己毕业的那所法学院；Grant 对此微微一笑。

_ 哦，不，我的朋友。这不是你儿子所要的答案 _ _ …… _ _ 这解释不了为什么他觉得很难爱上自己那位理论上是个完美女孩的女友，为什么他自己总觉得自己不对劲，为什么他有时会在夜里哭泣 _ _ —— _ _ 即使他认为自己是个快乐幸运的人，生在衣食无忧的富裕家庭。我恐怕他不得不付出艰苦的努力才能得到这些问题的答案 _ _ —— _ _ 这些困境可没有什么现成的解决方案。 _

    而与此同时，他也为男孩感到难过；看来他旅途的第一步会比较痛苦。

    在饭店门外，一个油漆桶砸到 Neal 脑袋上（那时他正假装喜欢父亲买给他的生日礼物，一辆闪亮的红色敞篷宝马车），然后昏了过去。

    在烟斗的影响下，Neal 离开了医院（也许他走得太早了些），发动了那辆新车，然后开上了 60 号州际公路，这个在地图上找不到的地方。

    Grant 开始失去耐心了。Neal 实在是太天真了……或者不开窍。

    60 号州际公路已经用尽了所有重型弹药，可 Neal 仍然不明白……

    他遇到一个性感妖艳的搭车女郎，她穿着短的不能再短的裙子（这位女郎甚至告诉 Neal，直男对她是毫无抵抗力的），但是 Neal 想都不想就拒绝了这位性感尤物的邀请；他来到一个专卖赝品的美术馆，这个地方试图教会他真实的重要性以及要相信自己的感觉；他遇到一位哀伤的母亲，给她儿子带来快乐的东西正让她“失去”她的儿子——但是最终这位母亲接受了儿子现在的样子，因为她对他的爱胜过了一切；一系列的事件给 Neal 若干信号让他遇见自己的梦中情人——可是他却总是一再错过，让他觉得，对他而言，这样的女人根本就不存在——在经历了种种这一切之后，这个善良的男孩仍然睁大着无辜的眼睛等待着他的“答案”……

    绝望之中，Grant 甚至给 Neal 看了自己的私处（Neal 欣然接受了他的邀请），Grant 开玩笑说它们在一场事故里被切断了。可是即便是这么吓人的动作也没有让 Neal 明白。见鬼，如果他不是 _那个被选中的人_ ，他也许就能利用这个机会亲自教会这个摸不着头脑的（不可否认，同时也是可爱的）男孩一两件事情；但是，还有别的地方、别的人需要他。

    出于自我保护，这位帅小伙把所有事情都当成体育运动来接受。对 60 号州际公路上的怪人，他始终保持善意，这让 Grant 更难对他采取下一步行动了——但他实在别无选择。可怕的事情在前方等待着他，而最终，Neal 会找到他的答案。

    Grant 忧伤的将烟斗叼在嘴里吸了一口，然后喷出一团烟雾，他真希望 Neal 没有来 60 号州际公路，希望他回到真实的世界，具体来说，是回到洛杉矶。

    在那里，有个孤独心碎的男人陷入了一场与魔鬼的交易，他不知道自己正走在一条恐怖的、同时也是唯一能让他愿望成真的道路上。

    那个名为 Stanley 的男人向 Grant 许愿要一个合适的人 —— 他没有指望这个愿望会成真，结果他坐了两年牢，生活就是这么无常。

    现在是时候让 Neal Oliver 和 Stanley Jobson 相遇了，而且这次相遇一定会是一次糟糕的碰撞。

 

\------------原文分割线------------

 

    “……噢，上帝……” Neal 头痛欲裂，他究竟为什么离开医院呢？他毫无头绪，什么事都想不起来。

    他那崭新的汽车上方悬着一团灰色的烟雾，车里有很浓的焦油味。巨大的音乐声闷闷的传来，让他意识到车子正停在某个夜店外面。夜店门外正好有个付费电话亭，但是他的钱包却不见了……

    他推开门，摇摇晃晃的走出车子。他是撞车了吗？还是引擎过热？他依然什么都不知道。他翻遍了口袋，一共找到了 1.5 美元，都是 50 美分的硬币。他一瘸一拐的往电话亭走去，突然——

    “先生？”

    “噢，上帝——你吓了我一跳！” Neal 对那个乞丐说。

    “对不起，请问您能不能给我 1.5 美元？今天实在太冷了，我得喝点热的东西。”

    很奇怪，这个乞丐看上去很眼熟……他拿着一块牌子，上面写着“干活换吃的”。Neal 很同情这个人……他望向那个电话亭。

    “对不起，我真的抱歉，我很想帮你，但是——”

    “你只是说说而已。知道吗，每天都有很多人无视我。你也不是今天第一个拒绝我的人。”

    那乞丐转身准备离去，Neal 垮下了肩膀。“不，等等。拿着，我有一点儿钱。”

    “哇，谢谢，你真是个好人——心口如一，言行一致！这一直都是我的座右铭 ！”红发的乞丐眨了一下眼睛，把烟斗叼在嘴里，拿走了 Neal 的钱。

    真是怪人……Neal 看着那人的背影好一会儿，才收回目光。看来他不得不进到夜店里面，借用他们的电话了。

 

\------------原文分割线------------

 

    “你先请， _帅哥_ 。”那个自称 Ginger 的女人眯着眼、微张着嘴，为他把门打开。

 _你这是在浪费时间，女士。_ Stan 心想。他跟着女人进入夜店。对于一个以招募人手为生的人来说，她察言观色的能力实在烂透了。否则，她也不会跟他调情；他跟她来到洛杉矶这家喧闹、阴暗的夜店的唯一原因就是要救自己的女儿，虽然他自己都不怎么认识那孩子（他当时实在太醉了，都不知道怎么的就有了个女儿）。

忽然，一个人跟他撞了个满怀。 _“_ _哇哦！_ _”_ Stan 喊了一声，“小心点！”他推开那个陌生人，然后看到一个 6 英尺 2 英寸高的保安，显然那保安刚刚正往他这边推搡那个陌生人。[译注：6 英尺 2 英寸大约是1.88米]

    “对不起！”那个可怜的小坏蛋说，Stan 拿眼往下一瞅——

    陌生人睁大的眼睛里满是惊恐。

_ 噢。 _

    那男孩很英俊，也很恐惧。

    “过来！”保安一把抓住那青年的夹克衫，把他往门口方向拖。

    “不，等一下！我的头受伤了，我想，我离开医院有点太急了，请——让我用一下你们的电话——”

    但是保安丝毫没有松手，男孩的衣服被揪了起来，露出瘦削光滑的身体。

    保安拉开门。“别——”他央求道，但健硕的男人还是将他狠狠的扔了出去，令他仰面跌倒在地。

    “臭吸毒的。”保安咕哝了一句，然后砰地一声关上了门。

    Stan 愣愣的看着这一切，这时 Ginger 拽了一下他的胳膊。“来吧，Gabriel 可不喜欢等着，如果我是你，就不会惹他生气。”

    “你先请…… _美女_ 。” Stan 回敬道，但她只是笑了笑，转过身去，然后带着他穿过醉醺醺的人群，往舞池的尽头走去。

 

\------------原文分割线------------

 

    走进舞池后面的房间时，Stanley 用力吞咽了一下，他看到了他的金主……

    ……当然他死都不会承认 Gabriel 让他怕的要命。

    他的绿眼睛里有某种东西，某种……不对劲的东西，Stanley 立即意识到自己被卷入了巨大的麻烦中……尽管 Ginger 说过，如果他不愿意的话可以留下钱走人， 但是现在到了这里，他知道自己唯一的选择就是合作——否则就会丢命。

    “想我了吗？”Ginger 问那个疯子般的男人，然后投入他怀里吻了上去。

    好极了。这风骚贱货是大老板的女朋友。天哪，他要倒大霉了！

    他需要好运气才能拯救女儿……和自己。这屋里的所有人都带着枪。Gabriel 这样的顶级罪犯和他这样的顶级黑客见面，这绝对是个坏消息。

    “Stanley —— Gabriel。” Ginger 介绍道，Gabriel 向他伸出手来。

    “大 Stan，衣服不错。”

    “多谢。” Stanley 犹豫地握住了对方的手，无视对方的羞辱。他最近刚出狱，自然穷的要命！然后，他又忍不住想要长叹一声——尽管这个工作是犯法的而且很危险，但他需要钱（不仅仅是为了他的女儿——假如他对自己完全诚实的话）。

    “请坐。喝一杯？”

    Stanley 接过递来的玻璃杯，他知道 Gabriel 的 _“_ _喝一杯_ _”_ 并不真的是个疑问句，即使他们把鬼知道是啥的东西掺在酒里——他还是不得不喝下去。他尽可以粉饰真相，但是在他接受了他们的脏钱，同意 _‘_ _就来见个面_ _’_ 的那时起，他就已经接受了这个工作，走上了不归路。现在剩下的事就是要努力活下去，而且，服从可怕的大老板的命令通常是个良好的开端。

    没错，这酒里有东西。他能闻出来，也能尝出来。

    “再来一杯！” Gabriel 露出一个大大的、疯狂的微笑下令道——因为他们两个都知道这酒里有东西，而 Stanley 别无选择只能乖乖从命。他很快的喝下了第二杯，努力不去想太多——Gabriel 肯定要他好好的活着……至少他是这么希望的。Gabriel 示意他的手下给 Stanley 再去拿一杯。为了推迟必然会递过来的第二杯酒，他冒险的问道：“为了来见你，我飞了 1500 英里，我们就有话直说，如何？”

    这话起了作用，再来一杯的事被忘在了脑后。

    “不。实际上，你是为了十万美元飞了 1500 英里。”Gabriel 笑道，他让自己坐的更加舒服一点，然后慢悠悠的点上了一支雪茄，以此提醒 Stanley，他是他的主人，他买下了他。“不过，那还不够，不是吗？你几乎没有收入，住在德克萨斯的一个鞋盒子里，就算有了十万美元，你也做不了什么。你要更多的钱…… 从 Wire 杂志评出的年度人物到了一个臭名昭著的黑客，你可真是个急速堕落到谷底的典型呢？” 

    Stanley 没有回答；告诉他，自己是无辜的，这毫无意义——陪审团都没有相信他，这个家伙肯定也不会相信。他只是恼怒的咬紧牙关，扯了扯忽然变得过紧的衣领。

    “Stan？嘿，你还在听我说话吗？” Gabriel 嘲讽道。

    他们在他的酒里到底放了什么？房间开始变得出奇的热……他额头上布满了汗滴，一阵阵不适的悸动开始于下腹部……大腿内侧……还有他的……嗷，该死！

    Gabriel 大笑起来，显然他明白是怎么回事。

    “Helga，过来见见 Stanley。”

    一个为 Gabriel 工作的女孩走到他跟前。Gabriel 的保镖为她拉了张椅子，她贴着 Stanley 坐了下来，身上散发出的廉价香水的气味刺激着 Stanley 现在过度敏感的嗅觉。

    “我现在可没心思做这事。” Stanley 说，心中拉起了警报，但是 Gabriel 打断了他。

    “那太糟了，但是你现在还不能走。” 他打了个手势，那个保镖把一台笔记本电脑放在 Stan 面前。“这个，你觉得怎样？”

    Stanley 看了一眼屏幕，上面显示着国防部的登录页面。

    “你知道，我不能碰这个。”

    他可不能再被送回监狱去……可是，他们两个都知道他不敢违抗 Gabriel 的命令……  噢，上帝，他到底都做了什么呀？

    “好吧，大 Stan。事情就是，你想从我这里得到某些东西，而我也想从你这里得到某些东西。国防部的数据库，128 位加密，你怎么说？不可能？”

    “没有什么事是不可能的！” Stanley 生气的答道。酒里的药使他下面痛苦的硬着，摩擦着牛仔裤的门襟，让他思考困难。‘Helga’正在亲吻他的脖子，他觉得又热又烦躁，只想把她甩开。

    “你能往那里面放个蠕虫病毒吗？”

    “这是工作面试吗？”

    “也许……Helga？”

    “你喜欢龙舌兰酒吗，Stanley？” 她问道，然后喝了一杯。Stanley 还没反应过来，她就靠过来搂住他的头，重重的吻上了他嘴唇，同时还让口中的龙舌兰酒流出来。

    Stanley 被恶心到了，他推开她，然后用手背擦了擦嘴。他脑子里想到的只有性病，并庆幸她刚刚用来挑逗自己的是有消毒作用的酒精。

    “哦，对了，当然。” Gabriel 微笑起来。看到那笑容，Stanley 感到自己的胃在下沉；这家伙一定想到了什么可怕的主意。“Marco，给他点刺激。”

    突然，Gabriel 的一个打手抓住了他，将他的两手禁锢在背后，并将他按住。

    “你要干什么？” Stanley 喝问道，他觉得性奋得难受，血液里廉价的酒精冲向头部。Helga 拉下他的裤链，解开他的牛仔裤。想到妓女要给他口交，他的身体觉得不适起来——那是一种狂乱混合着愤怒和恐惧的不适感。

    “放松，Stanley，你会爽到的……我知道你在想什么。”然后，Gabriel 朝门口方向点点头。他的保镖离开了房间，而那位顶级罪犯疯狂的绿眼睛望着那人的背影消失的地方，吞吐着烟雾，等他回来……

    ……那个保镖不是一个人回来的……他正用力把某个人往屋里拽——

_ 搞什么？！ _

    Stanley 认出了那个年轻人，就是先前被踢出夜店那个可怜男孩。保镖推搡着他进入房间。漂亮的男孩绊了一下，摔倒在地，然后快速站起来，眼里满是恐惧。

 _啊，该死。_ Stanley 痛苦的闭上眼睛。

    凑近了再看，显然那个男孩刚被胖揍了一顿。他一侧的高颧骨上泛起淤青，丰满的下唇也开始肿了起来。

    “你看，Ginger 以为这里每个人都想要她。”那个疯子紧紧盯着他的脸，锋利的目光像是能穿透一切。“……在 99% 的情况下，她是对的。但是我呢？我比大多数人都更有洞察力。”Gabriel 站起身来，走向那个被吓坏了的男孩。与此同时，他的保镖举枪对准了棕发男孩的脑袋。

    “你喜欢眼前所见到的吗？”Gabriel 一边问 Stan，一边将男孩的衬衫往上扯，露出少年苍白的身体，让所有人都看到。

    “求你……”眼泪流下男孩的脸颊，“……不要……”

    男孩的哀求让 Gabriel 笑容更盛。他从口袋里掏出一把小刀，展开刀刃；害怕之极的男孩向后退了一步，就被保镖狠狠的掴了一掌并牢牢抓住。在男孩的哭喊和哀求声中，Gabriel 将他的上衣割成了两半。

    “嘘，嘘，嘘……” Gabriel 用力扳起他的脸，紧紧的盯住男孩惊恐的眼睛。“我们同意的——只要给我朋友做个口活，你就自由了；你可以用我们的电话或任何别的东西。”他松手放开男孩布满泪水的脸，开始搜他的口袋。

    他的手下见老板在找东西，便说道：“我们在夜店外面找到他的钱包。”

    “里面有驾照？”

    “对，名字是 Neal Oliver。”

    “啊，告诉我，Neal Oliver。”Gabriel 解开年轻人的裤腰，将他的牛仔裤褪到地板上。“以前吸过别人的老二吗？”

 _ “_ _没有_ _……_ _求你_ _……”_ Neal 呜咽道。

    “嘘。”

_ “_ _ 求你 _ _ ——” _

    但是 Gabriel 没理他，继续把他的四角短裤也脱了下来，让他光着屁股站在房间中央。

    “嘿！看着你的奖品！”那个疯子突然大喊道，Stan 差点蹦起来——他正在移开目光；即使在这种情形下，俊俏的男孩还是令他不可否认的性奋起来。

    他知道这是因为药物的影响，但这不重要。重要的是，如果他们强迫那男孩为他口交——Stan 的身体会背叛他自己……这太可悲了。他的阴茎在甜美、紧迫的期待中紧绷着——而 Gabriel 知道这个。他对此一清二楚。

    “过来。”他推着男孩，粗鲁的将他按倒在地，直到他跪在 Stan 的两腿之间。

    在更近的距离看，那孩子甚至更漂亮了，明亮蓝眼睛里充满了恐惧，高高的颧骨淤青着，被泪水打湿……他看上去最多 21 岁，而 Stanley 有种强烈的冲动想要将他揽入怀中，温柔的亲吻，让他觉得好起来。事实上，他的双手被禁锢在背后，那男孩的头距离他的裆部是那么的近，他发现自己已经硬到发痛了。

    “我听说世界上最好的黑客能在 60 分钟内攻破这个。”Gabriel 把笔记本电脑放在 Stan 面前，将他带回到眼前的现实中，“很不幸，我需要某人在五分钟内做到。”

    “你在开玩笑！”

    “恐怕不是。喝了这个。”那个疯子微笑道，然后将刚才被忘记的那杯酒送到 Stan 的嘴边。与此同时，Stan 感到一支冰冷的枪管顶在了他的头上。

    身体已经性奋的发痛，而他仍然试图争辩，摇头说不行，但是 Gabriel 用力的将玻璃杯的边缘按在他的嘴唇上，逼迫着他在大脑没来及反应的时候就喝下了杯中之物。他的身体本能的明白这粗暴动作里所含的警告意味。

    “现在……开始吧！”

    ‘Marco’解开他的双手，与此同时 Gabriel 的保镖将枪瞄准了他，无声的告诫他别做傻事。

    五分钟实在是太夸张了，但是被上了膛的枪顶在太阳穴上，Stan 的身体自动的在键盘上按起键来，无视 Helga 正在将他的短裤往下拉。她握住了他疼痛的勃起，但是 Stan 的整个世界只剩下顶在他脑袋上那把手枪了……至少直到 Helga 开始用专家手法抚摸套弄他的阴茎为止。

    他嘶声吸了口气，低头正好看到她引导着男孩的脑袋靠近他已经潮湿的勃起的顶端。

    “别哭，帅哥。镇静。你的口活做得越好，就能越早回家。”Helga 在 Neal 耳边低声哄道。

    “四分三十秒。”Gabriel 读着计时器，Stanley 把注意力放回屏幕上。

 ** _ ‘Int.baseport=-1 char.buffer[200] long.read-config=confic-rec. long.total=1’_** 他极速输入指令，用力敲击键盘几乎令手指发痛—— 然后 ** _回车_** 。

_ 拒绝访问 _

_ “_ _该死。_ _”_ 他在心里暗骂，再次开始输入指令。

    “我不知道该怎么做……”他听到男孩在说，他好听的声音很是急切，而且—— _很年轻_ ，Stan 感到一种强烈的内疚连同甜蜜的期待一起填满了自己的心。

    “只要舔它就行了，好孩子。”Helga 停下了手里的动作，将 Stan 坚硬的阴茎带到 Neal 柔软的唇边。“就是这样，把舌头伸出来。”

 _嗯！_ —— 呼吸猛然急促起来，Stanley 几乎无法抑制自己呻吟出声，那男孩的嘴是那么火热而潮湿，他柔软的舌头正如 Stan 所喜欢的那样扫过他的龟头，他的老二猛地抽搐了一下，快感顺着脊柱一路上窜，同时往下沿着两腿送至脚尖。

    “三分五十秒！”Gabriel 幸灾乐祸的看着，为了引起 Stan 的注意，他大声拍了几下手掌，希望这突然的提醒能让他保持头脑清醒。

 ** _‘ int.broad.chip.unit-t. long.total=0,last.board=-1,last.chip=-1’_** 然后 ** _回车_** 。

**_ 拒绝访问 _ **

_ “_ _ 啊 _ _ —— _ _ 噢！ _ _ ” _

    Neal 沿着他的柱体慢慢的仔细的舔着，Stan 不可自控的粗喘起来，这令他感到羞耻。上帝，那孩子的嘴实在太他妈热了……它在他的阴茎上感觉美妙无比……但是与此同时，他怀疑那孩子是不是病了或者发烧了，他唯一一次感到别人的嘴如此火热潮湿是因为那个人为了好玩事先喝了杯热茶，在茶水还在嘴里时就给他口交。

    “舔他的卵蛋。”Helga 指导着没有经验的男孩；Stanley 不得不闭上眼睛。她的指导让他满心期待，当男孩开始羞涩又温柔的用舌头抚慰他的睾丸时，一切变得更加火辣了。男孩也用上了嘴唇，在能融化一切的舔舐之间轻柔的亲吻，轻轻的触碰带来同样刺激和酥麻感。

    “现在用你的手指。”Helga 说道，Neal 用拇指开始在 Stan 睾丸的敏感皮肤上仔细的画着圈圈。他一定很有天赋，因为他的手和嘴都惊人的富有技巧……那男孩确切知道应该如何触摸他，袭来的快感实在过于强烈——Stan 几乎无法思考。

    “小心你的牙齿，帅哥——把舌头再伸出来一点……哦，对了——你肯定让他爽呆了……”

    男孩让他完全陷入快感之中，强烈纯粹的刺激让 Stan 觉得晕眩……不过，这不能怪他！是药物把一切感官都放大了……汗水从他的眉毛上滚落，他半闭着眼睛，看着 Helga 凑近 Neal 的耳朵，然后男孩的手指松开了他的卵蛋，转而伸向他的——

_ ——_ _ 哦，上帝！ _

    有一瞬间，Stan 害怕的以为她在指示 Neal 将没有经过润滑的手指插入他的身体，还好没有，他刚松了口气，可是 Neal 接着就将两根手指伸入自己诱人的嘴里，好好的吮吸了一番，然后那两根指头从嘴里出来，温热的、闪着水光的探向 Stan 卵蛋后面敏感的隐秘之所……然后 Neal 开始用手指温柔的画着小圈按摩那个地方。

    男孩开始伺候他那甘美的隐秘的所在。“不——停下——”Stanley 哀求道，但是他的表情分明在表达相反的意思，于是 Helga 说“再用力些”，Neal 更加用力的按压，Stan 抽搐了一下几乎要射了。他用力的收紧又放松自己的屁股，几乎感到疼痛——

_ “——_ _ 拜托！ _ _ ” _

    Stanley Jobson 一直认为自己是个攻，但是少数几次做受的时候，的确有人找到了他的G点并且好好让他爽了一把。此刻，他的身体被如此伺候着，被贯穿的欲望变得无法否认。这一定是药物的作用，但那个男孩看上去那么生涩，从而使得骑在他身上的念头变得更加情色。

    “两分二十秒。”Gabriel 警告道，提醒他回到眼前正在做的事情上，Stan 努力睁大眼睛，但是就是无法将注意力集中在该死的屏幕上。此时此刻，他最后喝下去的那杯酒开始让他头脑混乱，眼前发花！

    他想把笔记本电脑扔到房间的另一头，然后按着 Neal 的头，把他湿热的嘴操到麻木；他想要让时光倒流，把 Ginger 从悬崖上扔下去，而不是听她的话来到这里；他想要逃离这个地方，带 Neal 去看医生，弄明白为何他在发烧，然后用冰袋按在他淤青的脸颊上，给他弄台该死的电话，把他送回家去……他想要破解这该死的代码，接着在 Neal 嘴里高潮让夜店外都能听到他的声音，然后他要骑着男孩直到他高喊出他的名字；他想要把他妈的注意力集中在这该死的屏幕上，这样他们两个才不会送命！

    “一分五十秒。”

    “把他的老二含到嘴里。亲爱的，别怕。现在吮吸它，让他彻底湿掉。”

 ** _ ‘chip-cth-cp,file-fp,cp=chip.array’_**……Stanley 输入这条指令，然后头往后仰，快感令他的脸变得扭曲。那孩子像专家一样吸着他的老二…… 而药物让快感更加强烈……

    “四十秒。”

 ** _ ‘f[cp!=null]exirerr[chip.array.base]’_** **回车** _—_

_ 访问拒绝 _

_ 见鬼 _ _ —— _

**_‘ f[cp-1=null]exirerr[chip.array.base,not.null]’ _****回车** _—_

_ 访问拒绝 _

_ 操 _ _ —— _

    “二十秒！”

**_ ‘f-1[cp=null]exirerr.chip.file[chip.array.base.not.null]file-pf’ _ **

_ “_ _ 十！五！三，二 _ _ ——” _

**_ ‘f[cp!=null]exirerr=chip]’_ **

_ 回车 _ _ —— _

_ 允许访问 _

    Stan 直接把笔记本电脑朝 Gabriel 扔过去。

    “哇哦，不错啊……”Gabriel 看上去的确被震到了，片刻之后，他又安静了下来。

 _ ——_ _上帝！_ Stan 往下一看， Helga 的手指纠缠着男孩的发丝，鼓励男孩上下移动，他丰满的嘴唇因含着 Stanley 粗壮的柱体而紧绷着，同时双眼紧闭，深色的睫毛微微颤动。

    Stanley 把手放在男孩的肩上，但是没有 Gabriel 的允许他不敢推开他。

    “我已经破解你的代码，让这个停下来！”他强迫自己说道。虽然感觉极棒 —— 但那男孩可是在枪口的威胁下做这事，他不会原谅自己就这么高潮了。

    “只要你射在他嘴里，这事就结束了。”Gabriel 无动于衷的说，而他的保镖始终拿枪指着 Stan 的头。

    “该——啊——该死！他还只是个孩子！”

    “今天正好满 22 岁，他到合法年龄了——是吗，小寿星？”拿着男孩钱包的那个暴徒像抛洒彩纸一样扔出一张卡片。Stan 猜那卡片是 Neal 的驾照，想到男孩将在自己生日当天被强暴，他心里更难受了。

    “别这样——”Stan 开口道，但是 Neal 用舌头如此这般的动作着，他几乎忍不住要仰头呻吟起来……哦，上帝，他快要坚持不住了……他不想让这发生——不想像这样。

    “我不想这样……请让他放开我……”

    “你不想射在他嘴里？”Gabriel 问。Stanley 一听就发觉这是个暗藏机关的问题，但是 Neal 那可恶的、灵巧的舌头正在贴着他的龟头转动着，同时灵活的手指用力按压着那一点。这让 Stan 想弄根又粗又硬的阴茎来摩擦自己的 G 点，Stanley Jobson 是个黑客， _但他不是强奸犯_ _——_

 _ “——_ _不！停下！把他弄走！_ _”_ Stanley 大叫着，他的阴茎在膨胀，他的睾丸在收缩——

    Neal 停了下来，Stan 能听到自己痛苦破碎的声音。在高潮将至时骤然停止，在任何时候都是一件痛苦的事，更何况在他被下了药、性欲极强的时候。

    好一会儿，他只是喘着气，不敢睁开眼睛。汗水从脸上和胸口滑下。房间里鸦雀无声。

 _ “……Stanley……”_Gabriel 拖长了音叫着他的名字，Stan 能 _听出_ 那个男人一定露出一个大大的疯狂的笑容。他犹豫的睁开了眼睛。

    “你感觉怎么样？”Stan 没猜错，Gabriel 的脸上确实挂着那种笑容。他没有料到的是，对方的绿眼睛里竟然满是欢喜。

    “我……只想……让……那东西离我远点！”Stan 一边喘气一边咬牙切齿的说；那把该死的手枪仍然指着他。他的阴茎也依然不满的抽搐着，又硬又热。

    “看来你不怎么舒服呀，Stan。”Gabriel没有理他，他笑得更开心了，“既然你拒绝了这么完美的口活儿，我们只好另外再找个法子让你解脱了。”

    Stanley 的脸一下子变得刷白，他惊恐的瞪大了眼睛——难道这个男人要杀了他吗？

    Gabriel 随后说的话让 Stanley 在松了口气的同时又感到害怕：

    “你不想射在他嘴里，是吧？好。那就让他用后面来伺候你。”

 

\------------原文分割线------------

 

    “不，我不想这样——”

    “今晚，我可是每分钟都在付你 3333 美元——我才不在乎你想怎样。我只在乎 _我_ 想怎样，现在我就想要看你把鸡巴深深插到那个孩子的屁眼里。而且……看你的样子，你也正想如此。”Gabriel 无声的大笑起来，绿眼睛扫过 Stan 的身体和他显然勃起的部位。

    Gabriel 的手下不知从什么地方给他们拿来一个垫子放在屋子中间，然后再次用枪指着男孩催促他四肢着地的跪好等着 Stanley。

    Neal 再次哭起来。Stanley 仍勃起着，他觉得既愤怒又难受，同时又想得到释放。

    “还等什么？”Gabriel 往男孩的方向做了个手势。

    “为什么要这样？”Stan 痛苦又绝望的垂下头，他实在无法在男孩的身后就位。

    “因为没人敢不听我的命令。Stan，这是给你一个教训。想看看如果你不操他的话会发生什么吗？”

    “我可以免费为你工作，我会还你的十万美元。求求你——”这时，他看到在 Gabriel 背后的 Ginger 正对他瞪大了眼睛。她快速的摇头表示‘不行’，然后头朝男孩的方向歪了一下，咬住下嘴唇，用食指和拇指做出手枪的形状假装把一绺头发塞到耳朵后边。

    他会杀了他，她无言的告诉 Stanley，他别无选择。

    “……好吧。”Stanley 认输了，他闭上眼睛，极力阻止眼泪流下来。他有种感觉，假如自己露出一丝软弱，就会激怒那个疯子，而且他会把怒火撒在 Neal 身上。“……好吧……”他拖延时间的重复道，想找到合适的话不要惹恼 Gabriel。他抬头望向那人，“但是，我要他也能爽到，我可没法在一个哭哭啼啼的人身上达到高潮。”

    “那么，你最好对他好一点。”Gabriel 微笑道，他的眼睛闪亮，让 Stan 怀疑这所有一切是否让那个变态也硬了起来。

    “可是，这是他的第一次，而且还有这多人看着。”

    “是啊，怎么了？”那疯子咯咯笑道，“没错，我可不会走开。”

    “我不是那个意思……给他点喝的。”

    “噢？！”Gabriel 故作夸张的挑起浓眉，“你要我给他下药？”

    “是的。”Stanley 没有理会那人眯着的绿眼睛里全然欢喜的笑意。

    Gabriel 假装努力思考的说道：“我不确定……就像你说的，他年纪那么小……而且，我想不出还有什么比 _性_ 和药物更好的生日礼物了……看来，你还真的挺能想的！”

    他对一个手下低语了几句，很快一个高脚玻璃杯递了过来，但是当 Stanley 伸手去接杯子的时候，那个疯子却把它收了回去，“啊，不。”

    Stanley迷惑不解的等着，这次他一动不动，直到那个疯子往前倾身……然后把杯子凑到了他的嘴边。

    他刚要抗议，再喝他就要用药过量了，Gabriel 说：“你来喂他。怎么样？”

    明白了对方要求，Stanley 真心希望这家伙立马死掉。但与此同时，他将杯中之物含了一大口在嘴里。

    他望向 Neal，那双蓝眼睛正定定的注视着自己。男孩仿佛努力将自己一切注意力都放在 Stan 身上——他是这屋里唯一一个真正关心他的人。讽刺的是，他也是将要强暴他的人。

    Stanley 心里暗自发誓自己是为了那男孩着想，为了确保他能活下去。他让挂在脚踝处的裤子和内裤滑到地板上，然后跪在那个赤身裸体、惊吓过度的男孩面前。

    他不想强迫他，但是他也无法长时间含着那些液体——Neal 比他想象中更聪明也更勇敢。

    男孩站起身来，用双臂环住 Stan 的脖子，凑过来直到两人的嘴唇碰在一起。Stanley 温柔的捧着男孩淤青的脸颊，让他的头微微后仰，然后嘴上用力；Neal 分开双唇让 Stanley 深深的给了他一个醉人的满是酒味的吻。

    两人的舌头纠缠着，一起倒在垫子上，Stan完全盖住了男孩纤细的身体。他伸手抚摸着男孩的大腿后侧，引导着他分开两腿跨骑在他腰间。

    他将舌头深深的探进Neal 口中，迫使男孩彻底的吮吸他的舌头，他想要男孩吞下每一滴掺着催情药物的酒。

    这起作用了。Stanley 已经硬的跟石头一样的勃起贴着 Neal 的身体搏动着，随着他们吻得越久，年轻人也越来越硬了。

 _ “_ _对不起。_ _”_ 他断开那个吻，凑近 Neal 的耳朵低语道，同时假装只是在舔弄和轻咬对方的耳朵。

 _ “_ _这不怪你。_ _”_ Neal 也低声回道， _“_ _虽然我的意见不重要，但我同意你做任何你认为必要的事情。_ _”_

    Stan 感到的胸口一紧，他恨这种无助感，他想向他解释，他的同意很重要，但是现在不是时候。

_ “_ _ 我会小心的，你要尽量放松。 _ _ ” _ _然后他再次含住了那两片丰唇，同时抚摸_ _Neal_ _的脸、胳膊、两肋_ _……_

    他们忘情的吻着直到 Helga 在将一个小托盘放在他们身边。Neal 瞪大了眼睛，Stanley 随着他的目光望去：那托盘上放着安全套和润滑剂。Stanley 不自知的将年轻人抱得更紧，试图安抚他的恐惧。

 _ “_ _我会很温柔的。_ _”_ 他的嘴唇贴着 Neal 的头发，低声保证道，然后在那柔软凌乱的发丝上印上一吻。就在此时，他发现 Ginger 正 _用力的_ 瞪着他，嘴抿成一条线。

    这又怎么了？

    她往 Gabriel 的方向歪了歪头，Stanley 看到Gabriel 脸上开心期待的表情，好像一个期待中大奖的人…… 突然他明白了。

    那家伙说过要用后入式……如果他以现在的姿势占有 Neal，这也算违背他的命令。Neal 还是会没命。

 _“嘿_ _……_ _”_ 他在 Neal 耳边低声说， _“_ _我要你跪着两手撑地，行吗？_ _”_   

    他不知道对方会如何反应，但是勇敢起来的 Neal 什么都没说，只是默默的按他的指示跪好。

    Stan 松了口气，他不敢去看 Gabriel揣测他的反应，而是快速用牙撕开一个安全套。他在 Neal 身后跪好，然后在手指上挤了一些润滑剂——

    “跳过这步。”Gabriel 吼道，毫无疑问，他的怒气就要爆发了。

    Stanley 的心往下一沉，没法给男孩做准备了；他将润滑剂抹在自己的阴茎上，他硬的实在是难受，连自己手指的碰触都带来天堂一样的快感。他倾身靠向 Neal，将柱体压向那两瓣翘臀之间，并忍不住喘息起来。

    “放松。”他找到了目标，开始慢慢插入，同时指引着男孩；Stan 不得不咬紧嘴唇以防自己立刻就射出来 —— Neal 实在是太紧了，也太火热了…… 药物也让 Stan 的那个部位过于敏感。

 _放松，_ 他现在也暗暗对自己说， _ 先进去、再出来，慢慢来…… _

    当他将全部长度埋入 Neal 的后穴时，他已经一身大汗了，身体因阻止高潮的到来而颤抖着，他觉得，过快达到高潮也会被算作是违背了 Gabriel 的命令。

_ “_ _ 你还好吗？ _ _ ” _

_ “……_ _ 还好。 _ _ ” _

    他伸手握住了男孩的分身；他也还硬着。

    “这样可以吗？”他开始慢慢摆动臀部，然后咬住嘴唇，让痛感阻止自己射精。

 _ “……_ _这样感觉很好。_ _”_ 对方热切的回答让 Stanley 顿感宽心。

    当男孩开始迎着 Stan 小心的推进、朝他移动时，他立即命令道：“别这样！”。为了自己和 Neal 着想， Stanley 想要慢慢来，保持现在的样子。但是，他的自控力正在快速的远离。Neal 先忍不住了：

    “那，请你……动一动？”

    “我不想伤害你——你是个孩子，还被下了药，你不知道你在要求什么。”

    “你也不知道在你的老二上摩擦的感觉有多爽。”Neal 收紧肠壁，使得 Stan 无法克制的呻吟起来。他失去了最后一点控制力，开始加大力度动起来，每一次冲刺都是那么猛、那么毫无保留；Neal 也迎合着他，律动着，喘息着，呻吟着——这次，Stan 没有试图阻止他，他快要到了，无论 Neal 怎么做，结果都一样。他的紧紧抓着 Neal 的屁股，力道大得绝对会留下手指印。

 _“ ……_ _我……要……射了_ _……”_ 男孩只来得及发出一声警告就在药物的助力下猛烈的达到了高潮，他的后穴紧紧的夹住 Stan，使得年长的男人忍不住喊出了声——他的卵蛋向身体收紧，然后无与伦比的快感同时沿着脊柱向上和沿着双腿向下充满整个身体，他卷曲起脚趾也射了。

 _ ——_ _在深一些！_ 高潮的时刻，他脑中一个声音绝望的哀求道。于是，他快速抽出又猛然插入，全然销魂的感觉他再度用力埋入 Neal 的身体，他是如此的用力以至于按住对方身体的双手都颤抖起来。

 _哦，上帝_ ——他希望这永不停止——他希望此生余下的每一天、每一分钟都能耕耘 Neal 紧致的处子之地；他希望能不用安全套，这样就能切实感觉 Neal 的体温，感觉那滑溜的润滑剂，然后用精液灌满他的后穴深处；他希望长久的占有他，在他白皙的肩膀和脖子上留下无数爱欲的咬痕；他希望将他紧紧抱在怀里直到天明，然后再次和他做爱……

    ……高潮开始消退，他满脑子都是柔情混杂着污秽的绮思。Neal 的身体仍然热的不正常，忽然，他希望 Neal 能马上去看医生，这个想法跟几秒钟之前他想要射精一样急切。

    他从男孩的身体里退出来，将他搂在怀里——尽可能的遮挡着他赤裸的身体，不让周围那伙罪犯一目了然。

    Gabriel 看上去既恼怒又开心，简直像个神经病。

    “好消息，大 Stan。”他站起来，走到垫子跟前停下，“你得到这份工作了！”然后他跪下来，过分的凑近并伸去摸 Neal。Stan 顿时紧张起来。男孩背对着Gabriel，脸埋在Stan 的颈窝处。Gabriel 占有欲十足的摸着他左侧的屁股蛋，让男孩猛地畏缩了一下。“还有另外一个消息，”他一边说，一边用力的揉捏着男孩白皙的屁股。Stan更紧的抱住 Neal——无声的安抚他尽量忍耐这种羞辱的触碰。“……你给他的酒里什么都没有。百分之 零点五的酒精都不可能让 Helga 这样的女孩变湿。”他的手开始沿着 Neal 的脊柱往上摸，最后抓住一把棕发，用力一拉，强迫男孩仰起头来，“看来我们刚刚发现了一个淫荡的同性恋男妓，我从没见过什么人被操屁眼的时候还这么享受。怎么？你在他的鸡巴上达到高潮之前，是不是足足被操了一分钟？”

    他拽着 Neal 的头发，故意让他疼痛——他要男孩明白，现在必须立即做出回答。

    “……是的。”

    “什么是的。你喜欢骑他的老二？Stan 是个大家伙，你喜欢大家伙，对吗？”

    “对。”

 _ “_ _给我说出来！_ _”_ 他再次用力抓着 Neal 头发往后拽，直到男孩说：

    “是的，我喜欢骑他的老二……”

    “还有。”

    “……我喜欢他很大……”可是，抓着头发的手反而更用力了，“……我……一点儿都不觉得疼。屁股里插进一个大鸡巴的感觉实在太爽了……”

    “继续。”

    “……就好像我一直等待了很久很久……希望能有机会可以这样被操……”又是用力一拽，“……希望能跪趴着让另一个男人的猛力干我……”

    “哦？Stanley 那样对你，你觉得性奋的不行，是吗？”

    “……是。”Neal 小声承认道。

    “我想，你还愿意再做一次？”

    “跟他？”Neal 的身体绷紧了，他用力吞咽了一下，脖子涨得通红。“……是的。”

    Gabriel 吃吃的笑起来。“只跟大 Stan 吗？你不想试试别的鸡巴？看看其他人的怎么样？”

    “不。只要他。”这一次，他的声音里没有任何犹豫。

    “哇，真甜蜜。”Gabriel 疯狂的眼睛里充满了愤怒和厌恶，“告诉我，你是个男妓。”

    “……别这样……”羞辱性的盘问进行到现在，泪光第一次在 Neal 浓密的睫毛上闪起，Stan真希望 Gabriel 立马就死掉。

    “我要听你说出来。Stanley 被灌醉了而且被下了重药，可是他宁可憋着也不愿意干你 —— 而你呢，被打了一顿作为前戏后还像个欲火焚身的婊子一样享受他的老二。所以，告诉我，你就他妈是个小男妓。”

    Neal 没有理睬身体上疼痛，一言不发——而这正中 Gabriel 下怀。他们已经熬过了最难的一关，他们只需要再多忍耐一会儿……所以，仍然抱着男孩的 Stan 用最最细微的动作捏了男孩一下，鼓励他继续合作。

    “……我就是……一个小男妓。”泪水从高高的颧骨滑落。Gabriel 会为此付出代价的，他要为 Neal 的每一滴眼泪付出代价。

    “很好，这不就解决了，你现在可以操这个婊子了。”Gabriel 大笑着站起身来，“对了，你下周一开始工作，上午九点准时到这里。”他转身走出了房间，同时，他的手下也跟着一起走了出去。Ginger 小心的躲避着 Stan 的注视。虽然他恨她招募了他，但他明白，她也无法拒绝 Gabriel 的要求，而且他感谢她为救 Neal 的性命所做的一切。他要报复的人不是她，而是 _他_ 。

    酒、枪和笔记本电脑都被带走了。一分钟后，夜店后屋里就只剩下垫子上两个赤裸的男人。

 

\------------原文分割线------------

 

    “……你在做什么？”

    这是 Neal离开医院后说的第一句话。他确实发着高烧，医生给他用了抗生素和扑热息痛，同时还建议他再做一些化验，但是当 Stan 提出要送他去车站时，他竟然不肯跟他分开。他看上去精神很不稳定，Stan 认为这是一种创伤后的应激障碍，他只好带着 Neal 一起去了一家网吧。

    “就是下载一些文件。”Stan 一边说着，一边插入一个闪存盘。

    “你想跟他对着干？”

    “那个白痴让我用了他的私人电脑。不这么干简直是在犯罪。”

    “你应该跑得远远的，躲一段时间，而不是跟这么厉害的罪犯对着干。”

 _ “_ _他一定要为他对你做的事付出代价！_ _”_ Stan 低吼道，他紧绷着下巴，两眼冒火。

    可是 Neal 却脸涨得通红，他觉得内疚……他需要 Stanley 明白：“……那些是实话……他逼我承认的那些事情……都是真的。”他羞愧地承认道，他确实享受跟 Stanley 的鱼水之欢，哪怕是在如此羞辱的场景之下。被这个成熟、英俊的男人贯穿的感觉，比他之前任何一次跟女人做爱的经历更棒，这让他害怕——也也让他兴奋；而且，在 Stan 的身边，他心里觉得一种奇异的平静感……那是过去的 22 年里他从未感受过的平静，一种他一直以来渴望得到感觉。

    “你需要——”Stan 才一开口，Neal 就从他的语气里知道他又要说什么了。

    “——我哪里也不去，我要跟你在一起。”

    “Neal，听我说。我知道你以为自己爱上我了，但是你那个时候醉了，而且——”

    “就那么一小口酒？”

    “你被枪指着！”

    “可是，和你做爱还是一样的愉快。”

    “那……”Stan 几乎要笑了出来，但他觉得如果他真的笑出来，听上去会更像是在哭，“那 _不_ 是做爱，孩子……你的第一次不应该是这样的。”

    “那么，你让我看应该是怎样的。” Neal 在请求他，在经历了那些之后，那双蓝色的大眼睛依然那么热切、那么天真，Stan 觉得胸口一阵疼痛。

    “……我不能这样做。嘿……别这样——我不是不想。但是，这个，”他举起那个闪存盘，“这个能让 Gabriel 在牢里待上很多很多年。等他发现他有安全漏洞的时候，我在城里就没有安身之所了。我不能住旅馆，不能用 ATM 机……相信我，我真的很想带你去个舒服的地方，给你弄些吃的，让你好好睡一觉。”说到睡觉这个词的时候，他咽下一个哈欠，这真是个漫长的无眠的夜晚啊，“但是——”

    “不好意思打扰你们了，我妈说这是我最大的缺点，她总是说 _‘_ _O.W Grant_ _，你应该学会自己管好自己’_ 。”

    Stanley 用力眨了眨眼，他敢发誓刚才网吧里就他们两个人。那个红发男子看着很眼熟，但是他怎么也想不起来他叫什么名字——他通常可是很擅长认人的。

    “抱歉，我忍不住偷听到您二位想要找个私密的地方。真巧，我在街对面开了一家小旅馆，名字叫‘许愿池’，按小时付费——不需要证件！”

    “嗯……”Stan 眨眨眼，他很困惑也很警惕……但是这个男人看上去心肠很好，而且身边的 Neal 也在用力的点头。他没法儿怪他，他们两个都实在太累了……而且他身上还冒着 Helga 的廉价香水味儿，真想好好洗个澡……“好吧，多谢你。”

    “好极了！我带你们过去吧！”

    Stanley 依旧难以置信的眯着眼，他站起身，让 Neal 保持在他的一臂距离之内，然后两人一起跟着那个陌生人出去了。

 

\------------原文分割线------------

 

    坐在前厅里的 O.G Grant抽出烟斗，慢慢吸了一口。他很少享受休闲时光，而且也很少有机会在同一天里实现两个愿望。

    在他的头顶上，那个私密的卧室里，两个男人正用他们前一天被剥夺的方式温柔缓慢的做爱。

    两人都沉浸在无可名状的幸福中。Grant 微笑着。即使他们现在还不明白，Neal 找到了他生活的答案，而 Stanley 也找到了合适的人。

    他有一种预感（他的预感很少出错），一年后，这对恋人会想在许愿池庆祝他们的周年纪念，但是当他们寻找时就会发现这个地方从来都不曾存在过。

    他预感他们不会停止寻找这个地方，即使他们结了婚，当了父亲甚至祖父……

    ……或许有一天，他们会再次找到这里，那时他们都已经是白发老者，却依然彼此相爱。这让他心里充满了暖意。

    他把烟斗放好，轻轻笑起来。

    在心里向那两个不知情的男人道别之后，他起身离开。

    窗外的 60 号州际公路看上去是如此平静安宁。 

 

（全文完）

 


End file.
